Thinking
by Cleo-And Tsunami
Summary: What has Lord Elrond figured out about Secret that she doesn't even know about? What is he advising Legolas about her for? What is the ring doing to Secret? Its all in this story, so r&r!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Legolas...really, I do.   
  
Author's Note- Someone please, please help me think of a title!! I'm on my hands and knees here! I'm begging! PLEASE!!! Without further ado...  
  
  
Thinking  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The young girl of 23 walked into her house and dropped her purse. She had long, flowing dirty blond hair, was tall, and had a deep tan. She was young, but didn't look it. She had been having a very bad week.   
  
Her boyfriend dumped her, her car broke down in the middle of nowhere, an her dog had been hit by a car. She wondered to herself why she had it so hard, what had she done so wrong. She walked to the front door, and saw a box.   
  
She picked it up, and she looked at it.   
  
  
Secret Wood  
P.O. Box 332  
Sullivan, Illinois  
61951  
  
  
" Finally!" she exclaimed. She tore open the box, and then picked up the smaller box covered in bubble wrap. Secret uncovered the bubble wrap, and looked at the small, royal blue velvet box. It had neat little writing all over it. She was guessing it was Elvish.   
  
Before she opened the box, she thought back to the day she had ordered it.   
  
------  
  
She had been searching the Internet, and she found the Lord of the Rings official site. She looked at the souvenir stuff, and found the ring. It was a fake, of course. It was a fake of the One Ring to rule them all. She found it so interesting, so she bought it.   
  
Secret had lived a nice, calm country life, but when she ordered it, she had never in her life been so razzed by everyone for liking something so childish. But she didn't care. She loved everything about Lord of the Rings. The books, the movies, the sites, the whole deal.   
----  
  
She jumped back into reality, and started to open the box.   
  
Secret caught the breath that was going to escape. The ring looked so real. It even had the little marks of the poem to go with it. She slowly slid it on her finger, and felt a chill go up her spine. The chill was so disturbing, she took the ring off, and put it back in the box.   
  
She started to feel light headed, and fell to the ground, going into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
So, what do ya'll think? Don't ask me where I came up with her name. But I like it. Strange, and I like strange things. I hate being made fun of for liking something like Lord of the Rings. But that other peoples problems if they don't like LotR. Please review!!!   
Cleo 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- noppers. I wish, you wish, we all wish.  
  
Author's Note: I thank you all for liking my story. I will think about your suggestions on the title. I'm thinking   
" By Thought" might be a good title. Well, read, then review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
-----------*  
  
Secret was falling, through a pit that seemed to never end. Secret was then floating, then came to an abrupt stop.  
----------*  
  
Secret woke with a start, and started to get up. She looked down in time to see that she was up in a tree. " AAHHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she started to fall.   
  
Secret closed her eyes right at the point of connecting to the ground.  
  
She never did though.   
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a blond man holding her. Secret caught her breath, and tried to stay calm.   
  
* I'm not in my house, I was in a tree, I fell out, and this totally hot guy is holding me. It has been a long day. Mabey I should have took a nap.* she thought.   
  
" Are you ok?" the man asked. Secret gulped and nodded.   
  
" Thank you...uh, for catching me and all. My name is Secret Wood. And you are...?" she whispered.   
  
" I'm Legolas Greenleaf, and it was no problem at all, ma'am." he said, smiling.   
  
* Wow...he is so hot!! And quite the gentleman.* she thought and had one of those spells where people just want to squeel and run around screaming. She smiled back.   
  
" Uh, could you tell me where we are?" she asked, while he put her down. She stumbled, and almost fell again. He caught her, and was looking at her ankle.   
  
He sat her down on a log, and looked at her foot. He didn't have to bother with shoes, because she had none.  
  
" We are outside Rivendell, lucky for you. I think you sprung your ankle, mabey broken." Legolas said getting up off his knees.   
  
" Well, yeah, that is good for me, because I don't know where I am. I don't live here, and I don't know how I got here. Let alone get in a tree." Secret blurted out. She started to get up, and fell down, flat on her ass.   
  
" You can't walk! I will take you to Rivendell." Legolas said, looking concerened.   
  
" But I'm to heavy! I can wal--" she was cut off by Legolas.  
  
" No, your not heavy at all! Your like a feather! Climb on my back, and I will take you." he said.  
  
He bent down in front of her so she didn't have to jump to get on. The whole time she was thinking. * He is so nice...I have never known anyone this nice, not to add nice looking, and whoa!! What an ass!!*   
  
She was finally on, and they were off. The were quiet the whole way there.  
  
When they got into the city, everyone was giving them funny looks. It was probably because of the cloths Secret was wearing. She had on short-shorts, and tank top, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with a blue bandana around her hear to keep the sweat and her loose hair out of her face.   
  
She smiled, trying to look somewhat normal. But a woman with weird cloths and getting a piggy-back ride by an elf was a weird site, and there was no doubt about it.   
  
Legolas turned and nocked on a large door. Another man that had blond hair opened it. They exchanged some words in a foriegn language, and the other turned, with them following him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, you like?? I am sorry if the typing is bad. I'm having one of those days where I can't type. Plus, the 'y' on the keyboard isn't working right, and something is wrong with the spell check. It is checking everything but the words. Mabey, I should get a new computer, it would solve alot of troubles. Well, as always, review, and I will get the chapters out faster. But sometimes I won't because my paents are getting a divorce, and three days a week I got to my mum's house, and she doesn't have a computer. There is something twisted and wrong about that. Very wrong. But anyway, review, review, review!!  
-Cleo 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- As we all know, I don't own, and I pray every night that I could own Legolas...but like thats gonna happen!!  
  
Author's Note: I am going to take someone's advice ( no offense, but I don't remember how to spell your name, although, it starts with an 'N'!!! Weaver of Dreams, thats what you are!! ;-)) I am not going to rename until I am almost done. And on the divorce thing, it was a bad thing at first but now, I don't think it is that bad. I don't like my parents, and it is ok to only see each 3 and four times a week. Although, it has been two years since mom cheated with asslicker, and when my parents get together, me and my bro always get into their fights one way or another.   
  
So, enough about me!!! Back to the story!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
Legolas lead them to a strange woman, and Secret climbed off his back. He bowed and said a quick goodbye to Secret.   
  
" My name is Arwen...and I hear that your's is Secret. I'm pleased to meet you." the woman said.   
  
" I'm please to meet you too." Secret replied.   
  
" Now, I'm going to clean you up, and get rid of those dirty clothes." she said, looking at them.   
  
Secret looked at her clothes, and laughed. They were covered in mud as if she had been rolling around in a pig pin.   
  
" No, I will wash them, but I don't want to get rid of them, ma'am." she said. She said this because if she was stuck here, she didn't want to wear a dress every day of her life.   
  
" If it suits you best..." Arwen said as she walked towards her.   
  
  
  
An hour later, Arwen walked out with Secret behind her. She had a tight wrap around her ankle so she could walk.   
  
Legolas walked up, and she saw him scanning her over. She had on a light blue dress that went down to her ankles, her hair was out of the rubber band, and it was combed out of all of its knots.   
  
She didn't have on any high-heels because she knew it would hurt her ankle more. Also, she had a beautiful necklace that had a blue stone on the end.   
  
Legolas bowed in front of her and kissed her hand. " If you please, I can show you around the place. That's if thats what Lady Arwen wants it to be." he said. Arwen nodded, and he got up off the ground. Secret smiled. Her heart did a dive when he kissed her hand. " Follow me." he said, turning.  
  
He showed her around, and when they were walking back, she turned.  
  
" So, what to you do for shits and giggles around here?" she asked. He looked at her.  
  
" Shits and giggles? What do you mean by that?" he asked, with that ever so cute quizzical look on his face.   
  
" Oh!! That means, like, as in fun!" she said, laughing that he really didn't know what that ment. Then she remembered that these people were more primordial, like she had went back in time.   
  
" Oh...we have feasts...and sometimes we have contest on who is the best at archery." he answered.  
  
" I see...but, I don't know how I got here. Or were I am. It is like a totally different world. You have horses instead of cars. I mean, its not like I didn't have horses. I had a farm that I inherited from my mother, when she died. I really want to know what happened." she said.   
  
He looked at her, then smiled. "Then mabey Lord Elrond will know!" he said.   
  
" Mabey..." she said. She was thinking that the fake ring she got had something to do with it, but she put that out of her mind. She knew if she pulled it out of her pocket, everyone might die of sudden heart failure.   
  
" Let me take you to Lord Elrond. He wanted to see you anyway." he said. When Legolas said ' Lord Elrond' Secret thought of some fat king sitting in a chair, eating a piece of chicken, ordering people around for some more chicken. And ordering people's death, and making women give him pleasure. Those poor, poor girls! She shivered at the thought.   
  
Legolas lead her to a large door, and there was a man, and Legolas again said something that was incomprehencable to Secret.   
  
The other man came back, and Legolas turned to leave, but Secret grabbed his arm. " Don't leave me!" she whispered. She knew that sounded like she was scared, but she was because of the thoughts in her head.   
  
He shook his head, and walked in behind her.   
  
She was taking in deep breaths, and Lord Elrond walked in. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding. He wasn't as she pictured him, so he was ok.   
  
" Ahh...your name is Secret Wood. Correct?" he said as Legolas and Secret bowed.   
  
Secret explained what had happened. Everything but getting the fake ring. She told him what she was doing, then being in a tree, then being here.  
  
He nodded, and smiled. " Your keeping something from me." he said.  
  
" No! Why would you think that?!" she exclaimed.  
  
" When you dicide to tell me, I'm here." he replied. At that, Legolas and Secret bowed and left.  
  
" You weren't keeping anything from him were you?" Legolas asked her after they were almost back to her room.  
  
" Well, err, nothing of any importance..." she mumbled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do ya'll think? I was wondering if someone could tell me something in a review. I have a problem, and I feel stupid, but I have discs that you have to format yourself, and I dunno how. I can't get italics or bold or anything. I would real, really like to know how. It would do a great deal of good. Thanx 4 reading!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I know you all have been waiting for this, so I will make it extra long! Thanx to Yanlica ( Spelling??) and Tsunami and everyone else 4 luving my story!!  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Secret had went straight to bed after seeing Lord Elrond because she felt bad for not telling him about the ring. It probably would have been a smart thing since she didn't want them all to die of sudden heart failure. The truth was, it may be 5:30 p.m., but she was tired. She had done alot today.   
  
  
" Miss...Miss? Its time to wake up." a girl said, slightly shaking Secret's shoulders.   
  
" Huh? Wha? Who are you?" she asked jolting up.   
  
" I'm Holli. I was told to wake you up, and as soon as you get dressed, take you to breakfast." the girl said.   
  
" Oh..." Secret said as all the memories from yesterday flooded back to her.   
  
  
" That was a great breakfast Holli. I thank you for cooking. You should teach me sometime." Secret said, patting her stomach.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Holli got it.  
  
" Miss, there is a man here to see you."   
  
" Well, ok, let him in." she said, and Holli went to let the man in.  
  
" Legolas! I'm glad to see you!" Secret said, looking at the lovely blond man.  
  
" Hello Lady Secret. I was wondering if I could be allowed to take you on a trail ride if you want." Legolas said, bowing.  
  
" I would love to! And, Legolas, please call me Secret. It makes me feel old when you call me Lady Secret." Secret replied, smiling.   
  
They were starting off, and Secret could hardly take her eyes off the man in front of her. She wasn't really listening, but he said something that caught her attintion.  
  
" Lord Elrond respects people, but doesn't like it when they lie. It makes him upset and mad." Legolas said a matter-of-factly.   
  
" I have to speak to Lord Elrond. There is something I left out." she said, turning and galloping her horse away.   
  
  
" Lord Elrond, there is Lady Secret here to see you." the doorman said, turning to go get her, but she was standing behind him.   
  
" Lord Elrond, there was something I left out. Please don't be too upset." Secret said, opening a box. Inside was the ring.   
  
" I-I thought we--" Elrond gasped.  
  
" You did, its a fake. I-I put it on, and thats how I got here. It is a fake, really, I bought it online." Secret blurted out. Legolas walked up behind her, not saying anything because he had heard what she said.   
  
" How can you buy a fake? Why would someone want to buy that??" Elrond asked.  
  
" Well, its cool looking, and it won't do anything. Well, I mean, I thought it wouldn't. See, in my world, your, your not real." Secret replied.  
  
" Well then, put it on and see what happens." he ordered.   
  
She put it on and nothing happened.   
  
" Put it on...and think something that you want, but at the same time don't want." Elrond said.  
  
She put it on, and the same time thinking, * I want to go home.*   
  
She opened her eyes, and she was in her house. In front of her was her best friend, Megumi, cleaning the house.   
  
" Secret! Who? Wha? Where the hell have you been??" she screamed.   
  
" I-I don't know. I really and truly don't know." she replied.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ok...ok...I know it isn't extra long, but I'm tired of writing. But the next chapter will be out soon. Promise and I will stick a needle in my eye. No, not really...but you will review, right????  
Cleo 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't nor will, sorry.  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
"I really think I am loosing what sanity I actually had…" was all Megumi said as she started to tremble. Secret walked up to her and nailed her across the face. "Thanks…" she said, rubbing her face.   
  
"Well, I'm real." Secret said.  
  
"Yeah…I felt that." Was the reply.   
  
"I have missed you so much!" Secret exclaimed, hugging her friend.   
  
"You have some explaining to do." Megumi said. They sat down on the couch, and Secret told her everything.  
  
"And Legolas, the guy who found me, was so hot! I mean, for some Middle Earth people, he was really hot!" she said, giggling.   
  
"So, are you going to go back?" asked Megumi.   
  
"I-I don't know. But I want to see if I wasn't making anything up. I will be back soon, probably not tonight, but soon. Ok?" she said, grabbing the ring from her pocket.   
  
"Ok." She heard as she put on the ring and thought that she wanted to be back to the place she was previously at.   
  
She opened her eyes, and Legolas was standing in front of Lord Elrond.  
  
"I thought I wanted to be back home, and poof! There I was!!" she said, taking a step forward.   
  
"I was correct…" Lord Elrond murmured.   
  
"'Bout what?" secret questioned.   
  
"I'll explain later. What did you see?" he asked.   
  
"Well, I ended up in my house, and my best friend was there."   
  
"Good…it hasn't affected her yet." He whispered, but loud enough for Secret to hear.   
  
"What affect me? I'm not going to mutate into anything am I?!" she screamed.   
  
"No…now, go rest. It is late. You were gone a long time." He said. Secret and Legolas started to leave, but lord Elrond called Legolas back.   
  
"Now, Legolas, I trust you not to tell her anything I told you, right?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, sire."   
  
"Also, I don't advise you to fall in love with this girl. I know you are, but it is not advised." He said.  
  
Legolas looked at him then turned to leave.   
  
Do you like it? Sorry it is so short!! R&R, as always! Smiley-face—you didn't do anything wrong, I think. I wouldn't be that mad anyway. (Well, it would depend on what you did!) But I wouldn't tell anyone you were a bad person 'cause I know you didn't mean to! Ok??   
Cleo 


End file.
